Upon Kakashi's Return
by Serpentyna
Summary: Upon returning from a particularly long mission, Kakashi discovers something very different about his dolphin. Rated M for sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

*~WARNING~*

This story does include homoerotic sex and weight gain. This is also my first fan fiction of this sort so please be gentle. Any suggestions you would like to bestow on me would be GREATLY appreciated. I also accept flames but don't for a second think that your hate-filled caps-lock infested opinion would affect me in anyway at all. I really hope you enjoy this story. -^_^-

--

"Upon Kakashi's Return"

By Serpentyna

It had been quite some time since Kakashi Hatake had seen his home, the village of Konoha. In that two month "vacation", a gentle layer of snow had covered the landscape, leaving a beautiful scenario to be admired. The residents who hurried past him must have gotten used to the snowfall as they rushed through the chilly air to get to their destination. He was befuddled by their apathy towards him. He was Kakashi Hatake! Someone should have at least welcomed him back! Kakashi sighed and released a gust of visible breathe in the cold night air.

"Kakashi!!!" a familiar voice called. The returning ninja rose his head to see who had called his name. A darkened silhouette was waving energetically. The fog was becoming so think he was tempted to use his sharingan to see who had called out to him, but Kakashi merely squinted and waited for them to approach him. He started when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and came merely centimeters away from Iruka's face.

"I-Iruka??" Kakashi asked in confusion. He looked back to the waving shadow in time to see it -poof- into the air.

"I got you that time, Ka-ka-shi," Iruka smiled stealthily and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi tensed at the public show of affection. What was Iruka doing? Was he drunk?

"Why don't we go to my place for a little…" As this was said, Iruka's face grew closer to Kakashi's who could smell Iruka's minty vanilla mouthwash. Hmm, he didn't smell drunk…so what was this about? Kakashi couldn't recall the last time he'd actually showered. Hiking to the next town usually consumed nearly the whole of two days, but Kakashi had many a distraction whilst traveling. It wasn't _his_ fault walking and reading at the same time wasn't a skill he had developed as of yet.

Iruka reached up to pull down the mask that covered most of Kakashi's visage. "It's been so long since I've laid eyes on your whole face, Kakashi. I've missed--" his eyes widened. Kakashi had grabbed Iruka's wrist sternly and distanced himself, taking a step backwards. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, brows furrowed in disgust.

"Naruto…" Kakashi growled to the imposter. 'And I hadn't even needed my sharingan.'

Naruto burst into laughter, shredding his disguise. "Iruka-sensei had said you wouldn't be fooled! Hahahaha." Naruto grinned slyly and inched closer. "So what gave it away?"

Kakashi felt no need to hide his over this whole situation. And where was Iruka? "For one, Iruka would never be so upfront like that. _I'm_ the seme."

Naruto made a face. "Where is Iruka?" Kakashi asked, out loud this time. And why weren't people stopping to stare at them? This whole ordeal was undoubtedly worth gossiping about later. Kakashi was sure they'd drawn attention to themselves. But the villagers continued hurrying past them as if neither the jounin nor genin existed. "And what's going on?"

"Hunh? Oh, this? You like? I'm practicing my genjutsu. Nobody even knows we're here. Naruto beamed with pride.

"Lovely," Kakashi said, shortly, and sauntered off to find Iruka's apartment on his own.

--

Well, I felt like submitting this little snippet of it to see how many people like the way it's going before uploading the rest of it. So if you liked this R&R!! Peace to you all!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Upon Kakashi's Return"

By Serpentyna

Finding Iruka's apartment on his own proved more than a little difficult. In fact, had he not known any better, Kakashi would have said that he'd been walking in circles for the past half hour.

"Naruto!" Kakashi growled, looking around for his mischievous student. Undoubtedly the knucklehead was enjoying this somewhere, probably somewhere close.

And sure enough, mere seconds after the thought crossed Kakashi's mind, the blond genin dropped down next to him from a nearby roof, an ear-to-ear grin displayed on his smug whiskered features. "Having difficulty, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked playfully. If Kakashi didn't need him in the near future, he'd have wiped that smirk off of Naruto's face. Wait, who was he kidding? He could get Naruto's help no matter how hard he smacked the kid. He was Kakashi Hatake, after all! And with that inward reflection, Kakashi nailed Naruto with a hard right to the cheek causing the childish teen to plummet to the ground with a bit of swelling protruding from the right side of his visage. Kakashi privately smirked to himself before growling out loud. As if just to piss Kakashi off even more, Naruto began laughing, rolling back and forth on the ground in a way stereotypical of the knucklehead ninja.

"Naruto….." threatened Kakashi, repeating his name once more. Perhaps it was Kakashi's tone of voice or perhaps it was the menacing glint in his single exposed eye, but whatever it was, Naruto stopped his hysterics and peered up at Kakashi shaking. "Eh?" was all Naruto seemed to be able to say.

Kakashi was beginning to feel a migraine spreading from his temples to behind his eyes. "Naruto…shut up." Kakashi rubbed his forehead in an attempt to lessen the throbbing in his head.

Naruto grinned and stood up, brushing dirt off his flamboyant orange jumpsuit. "Guess I deserved that, eh?" Naruto said, referring to his most recent punch in the face. "But anyway, why'd you call me back? Lost?" Naruto began to laugh again but silenced himself quickly sensing Kakashi wasn't in the mood.

"Just take me to Iruka's. Now."

Naruto began to look worried again. As if to exemplify his anxiety, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Er…well, about Iruka-sensei…" Naruto began.

Kakashi felt his heart suddenly leap into his throat. "What's happened to Iruka?" He felt the color draining from his face as he mentally ran through a list of possibilities. Could he have moved out of Konoha? Or did the kids finally drive Iruka to the point of insanity causing him to take up residence in a mental health facility?? Or the worst theory yet…Had Iruka simply found another lover and no longer wanted to be associated with the Copy Ninja? No, that couldn't have happened….could it?

"Um…er….well…"

"Out with it, Naruto!" Kakashi gripped Naruto's shoulders. "Tell me! Whatever it is I can handle it. Please, just take me to Iruka!" His visible eye bore into Naruto's confused blue ones.

Naruto shrugged out of Kakashi's bruising grasp. "Jeez, don't be so melodramatic, sensei. Iruka's perfectly okay. Except for-- well, he wanted me to come prepare you for it so you wouldn't be-- maybe it's best I just take you to Iruka." Naruto grinned. "Besides, I told him you probably wouldn't even notice the difference anyway."

"Huh?" It was Kakashi's turn to be confused. What was going on?

"Follow me. I'll take you to him." Naruto motioned for Kakashi to follow him into an apartment building to their left. Kakashi immediately recognized it as Iruka's place. He frowned, feeling rather bewildered. So, he _had_ been going in circles from the very beginning. How had he, Kakashi Hatake, not noticed? Out of the corner of his eye, he peered at his student, impressed by how much the boy had grown in his absence.

Feeling Kakashi's gaze upon him, Naruto said, "I've gotten pretty good, eh, sensei?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'm very impressed, Naruto." Naruto smiled obnoxiously at the outspoken satisfaction in his sensei's voice.

--

Forgive me, but I felt like leaving it as a cliffhanger with hopes of building up the suspense a bit more. I realize this chapter isn't all that exciting, but have no fear! The fun is approaching! I promise the next chapter will contain….well, sheer awesomeness, in my humble opinion. R&R….

Thanks so much to the two reviewers who've already commented!! I was so surprised to get feedback so soon after publishing this! Thank you so much, heavensangelQ and Ryu Earth!! Much love to the both of you!!!

P.S. I thought this was a funny bit of trivia…but this chapter is exactly 666 words…the content itself may not be exciting but that right there is pretty cool! _

Alright well, see you next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Fun stuff happens in this chapter!!! At least, I hope you'll think it's fun because I do. -^_^- Remember that warning that I posted at the beginning of the first chapter? That definitely applies here. Sorry for the delay, I had meant to upload this yesterday, but I was distracted by a shiny object of sorts.

I feel the need to say THANK YOU!!! To all of my lovely reviews who have nothing but nice thinks to comment upon. To mention them by name: Thank you, Ryu Earth , heavensangelQ, Fire-Shadow246, and to the anonymous reviewer! You have truly brightened up my day and make it worth writing stories and sharing them -^_^- I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Upon Kakashi's Return" Chapter 3

By Serpentyna

Naruto knocked a happy rhythm on Iruka's door and announced cheerfully that he had finally returned and had brought Kakashi. There was a few moments hesitation before a distant voice beckoned them in.

Naruto held the door open for Kakashi, a huge grin plastered on his whiskered face. He then followed the Copy Ninja into the kitchen where Iruka was setting out the last of what looked to be a feast fit for ten men upon the table. Iruka glanced up as they entered. His breath-taking features broke out into a broad smile when he comprehended who was standing in his kitchen.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said, in a way that made the Copy Ninja's heart melt. In an instant, Kakashi had Iruka in his arms, holding his lover to his chest in a tight embrace. "Oh, God, how I've missed you, my perfect dolphin." He pulled his mask down to his chin and tasted the lips of the angel he'd been without for so many months. He felt more than heard Iruka's moan and grinned into Iruka's lips as his lover's hands began probing his body, running up and down Kakashi's back until they stopped long enough to run a soft hand through Kakashi's impossible hair. Kakashi felt Iruka's kiss deepen as he succumbed to the pressure of the hand on the back of his head and skillfully pushed his tongue into Iruka's mouth. Iruka's tongue instantly intertwined with his forcing it's way into Kakashi's mouth. It was Kakashi's turn to moan and he moved his hands from their current resting place under Iruka's backside up Iruka's back and slowly wandered toward the front of his love, resting on Iruka's stomach with hopes of progressing farther down to Iruka's nether regions. Kakashi felt Iruka tense instantly at the sudden touch and broke away from their kiss to look into Iruka's eyes, but they would not meet his. Kakashi was deeply saddened when Iruka stepped away, hugging his arms to himself. Iruka turned away but not before Kakashi caught the rosy pink blush spreading across his face. Before turning back to Kakash, Iruka released a deep breath and crossed his arms tighter across his abdomen. It was at that moment that the jounin noticed something different about his uke. The chunin had felt different in his arms, as if he'd pressed into him more, but he didn't think it had anything to do with how close together they'd been standing. Hmm, Kakashi would definitely have to investigate this further, right after Iruka found the courage to look at him again. Iruka took another half second to collect himself before turning back to Kakashi and meeting his eyes. He attempted a smile but couldn't manage to erase all of the tension from his beautiful eyes. Kakashi reached out his hand to stroke Iruka's face, but at that moment Naruto decided to return from his convenient trip elsewhere. "GAH!!! Kakashi-sensei! So that's what your face looks like!!" Shouted Naruto, who was obnoxiously pointing at his sensei. He then breathed a sigh of relief and wiped sweat from his forehead. "No buckteeth or fat lips then…fyuu."

Iruka laughed, obviously thankful for the distraction. "Oh, Naruto, crazy kid. Are you hungry? I didn't realize I'd made so much, but I just cant seem to stop. Ever since you left, I was so worried that I started cooking to ease the anxiety…." Iruka trailed off. "It's good to have you back, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at the amazing spread his lover had laid out for them, but at the moment he wasn't feeling all to hungry. Well, not for food anyway. He thought of Iruka, slaving away in the hot kitchen, and sighed. 'Well, can't let this go to waste, can we?' He took his seat at the table. Iruka and Naruto followed suit. Watching Iruka sit down across from him made it increasingly difficult not to ravish him this instant. He wanted to take the man then and there, possibly on the kitchen table after aggressively knocking its contents elsewhere, but Kakashi managed to suppress the strong urging of his desires.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, did you notice the something different about Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he pulled his chopsticks apart and began picking up pieces of fish and beef out of the serving dishes.

Kakashi decided to feign ignorance this time. "hmm? Different about Iruka?" Kakashi repeated, staring into Iruka's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't even notice that--" Naruto was interrupted by a sudden scraping of chair legs against wood. Iruka had stood up and excused himself before heading off into his bedroom.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and whispered. "Of course, I noticed. It seems to make Iruka uncomfortable so I'd appreciate it if you'd think before you say things! I'll be back. I'm going to go check on Iruka."

Iruka was leaning against the wall, resting his head upon it as if he'd been banging his beautiful head against it. Ever-so-smoothly, and without making a sound, the silver-haired ninja snuck up on his dolphin from behind, wrapping his arms around the younger man. This earned him a small squeak from his love. "Kakashi--" Iruka was cut short when Kakashi's hands gripped the hem of Iruka's shirt and pulled it over the uke's head. Kakashi could feel how tense and uncomfortable Iruka was, but this had to be done. Iruka could not keep it hidden from Kakashi any longer. As soon as the baggy t-shirt left Iruka's previously small frame, Kakashi could see the damage his absence had caused. In place of his once smooth, svelte stomach, Iruka's belly was no globular in shape and so large that it hung past the waistband of his pants, which seemed to be too tight as they were cutting into Iruka's sides.

Kakashi laid his chin on the other man's shoulder and could feel the heat of his face against his cheek. "So this is what you tried to hide from me, eh?" Iruka moaned as Kakashi's hands began caressing his belly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Kakashi's hands brushed against Iruka's nipples causing them to harden involuntarily. The seme then began pressing his fingers into the delicious flesh of his lover, beginning at his newly formed breasts, which felt almost womanly in shape, and working his way down. He pinched at Iruka's sides before taking a love handle in each hand and gently kneading the flesh there. Kakashi was becoming immensely turned on by his lover and wondered if Iruka could feel his erection through the fabric of their pants. He wanted Iruka to -feel- as well as know how much he loved him, no matter what shape he was in.

Kakashi's hands continued their journey to Iruka's deep, cavernous belly button. Enthralled by its depth, he shoved his long index finger inside to measure it. More than half of his finger was submerged in fat! Kakashi felt as though he might come, but managed to contain himself. There would be plenty of time for that later. Kakashi turned his finger around inside Iruka's belly button, knowing how much it tickled the man. He grinned, savagely when Iruka squirmed. Only a few more minutes, then we can take him, Kakashi told the throbbing soldier in his pants. Kakashi, then, reached his hands under Iruka's gorgeous belly, lifting it in his hands. It was so warm and jiggly! Kakashi needed to be inside Iruka now. There was no containing himself any longer.

"Oh, God!" He gasped, turning Iruka around, planning to throw him on the bed like an animal and ravish him as he'd been wanting to since dinner.

Kakashi stopped abruptly when he realized Iruka's eyes were slick with tears. Kakashi took Iruka's face in his hands, but his lover pulled away refusing to meet his gaze and see the passion burning beneath them.

"I'm sorry that I'm so disgusting. I tried to lose it before you got back, but nothing I did made any difference. In fact, I think I've gotten bigger since trying to diet!" Iruka closed his eyes and sniffled. "My body's been out of whack since you've been gone, but now that you're here, I swear it'll all be gone soon." Iruka looked into Kakashi's eyes, as if to prove his sincerity, then looked away again. Kakashi was surprisingly disappointed at the thought of his dolphin losing his fun jiggly parts. Iruka had misinterpreted the disappointment and blinked back tears once more. "Please if you're done examining how grotesque I've become, can I put my shirt back on?"

Kakashi was speechless. Iruka's words shocked him. Disgusting? Grotesque?? How could such words apply to his beautiful chubby angel? Still without words, Kakashi felt it was best to show him with actions rather than words. Kakashi took Iruka's face in his hands once again and kissed him with such passion he felt Iruka gasp. Kakashi inwardly smirked. The seme shoved his uke down on the bed, making sure his throbbing hard-on came in contact with Iruka's inner thigh. Kakashi went down on Iruka, with another passion-filled kiss, loving how Iruka's new protruding gut pressed against his own flat stomach. Kakashi pulled away to say, "You're beautiful" and meaningfully look into Iruka's eyes. Iruka began to protest, "how--?" However, he was silenced by another kiss. Kakashi kissed Iruka's neck and moved down to his nipples running his tongue around the puffy skin. He, then, took the whole breast into his mouth and sucked and ran his tongue along every inch of it, before moving onto the next one and giving it similar treatment. Kakashi left a wet trail of saliva as he continued to run his tongue down the mountain of flesh taking residence in Iruka's midsection.

Kakashi grinned as Iruka began to react, feeling the younger man's erection rubbing against his own. Iruka moaned, the sound of a glorious angel. Kakashi plated a line of kisses down the center of Iruka's abdomen, stopping only to plunge his tongue into the vast expanse of Iruka's belly button. Kakashi felt a feral growl escape his lips. He must have Iruka!! Now! Using his tongue rather than his hands, Kakashi undid the button of Iruka's pants. He gasped as Iruka's little belly, having been contained in pants too small for it's ample size, surged forward an inch or two. Kakashi ran his tongue over the painful-looking imprint the pants left on his lover's waistband. He earned another pleasant moan before taking the zipper into his mouth and pulling it down. He took the waistband of the open pants into his hands and yanked them off urgently. Then freed his lover of his unnecessary undergarments.

Kakashi passed his tongue lightly over the throbbing purple head that greeted him, causing Iruka to shudder in pleasure. "Ka-Kakashi!!" Iruka screamed his name in pure excitement. The seme took the cock into his mouth in its entirety, swallowing the come greedily. With Iruka's erection still in his mouth, Kakashi ran his tongue over its circumference, before pulling his mouth off of Iruka. He gasped for air as he turned the awaiting uke around, exposing his soft naked ass. Kakashi's pants were off in a flash and in the next second he was inside Iruka, thrusting in and out, not bothering to prepare the dolphin ahead of time.

He continued pulling almost all the way out before plunging his cock forcefully back in, touching Iruka's prostate, until he felt himself coming inside Iruka. He pulled out slowly, then collapsed on the bed next to Iruka breathing in short gasps of air, sweat beading down his face. He grinned at his lover who was also gulping in air.

When he'd caught his breathe, Iruka asked, "Did you mean that?"

He didn't need to explain further. Kakashi knew exactly what was meant and replied, "Of course, my love." He brushed Irukas cheek with the back of his hand. "Every word. You are beautiful and will always be. In fact, you could gain a few more pounds before I'd really have a problem with it."

Kakashi meant it as a joke but Iruka began blushing furiously. "I certainly hope that doesn't happen." He curled his body into a semi-fetal position in an attempt to hide his bely but only succeeded in making it bulge into several rolls. He settled with crossing his arms over his stomach and blushing. His blush deepened as his stomach growled.

Kakashi laughed. "Hungry, are we?" he smirked. "We shall have to fix that." He pulled Iruka off the bed and into his arms, carrying him as if he were a delicate princess.

Iruka squirmed in protest. "Kakashi! Please can I at least get dressed first?" Kakashi merely blinked at the though of such necessities, but put Iruka down all the same. He looked down at his own nudity and figured he'd might as well put some clothes on too. He pulled on his pants with ease and waited for Iruka to get dressed. Iruka, however, appeared to be having difficulty with the button. As he struggled, he felt Kakashi's gaze on him. He blushed, madly, saying, "Well, these fit yesterday." He jumped when he felt Kakashi's arms snaking around him from behind. He'd forgotten how fast the jounin was. He was embarrassed when Kakashi lifted up his massive belly so that Iruka could button his pants. Iruka hurriedly buttoned them and turned to Kakashi. Kakashi eyed the man candy for half a second and then scooped him up into his arms.

--

I dont even really have anything to say, so please tell me what you thought! R&R! Arigatou!! -^_^-


End file.
